A Gravity Falls story
by CyanPhobos
Summary: Gravity Falls seems like my only story that was truly enjoyed, so I've started a new Gravity Falls story. Pinecest? Whorism? Angry dogs? Angry Mabel's? Read to find out what any of this means. (Story is way better then summary and will contain multiple chapters)
1. Chapter 1

A Gravity Falls story

((Guess who decided to return to the magical world of Gravity Falls? MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!))

Chapter 1

Dipper scrunched up his face in disgust. Today had been terrible. All day Mabel sobbed over how mean Pacifica was so dipper spent his day spying on Pacifica to find something to use against her. He found nothing but did get nearly ripped to shreds from an angry dog.

After all that trouble, he set out to find Mabel. He found her, and Gideon. Dipper turned away and gagged. They were kissing on a warehouse roof. After all Gideon gas done… she was sucking on her face… ugh. "Last time I care about her." He said to himself as he walked into the Mystery shack.

"Many words sum her up. Creative, joyful, sparkly, and now two new ones, traitor and… slut." He thought in his head.

She'd done multiple things that made Dipper think she liked him. Summoning awkward sibling hugs, talking to him about relationships, and even licking his hand. They all just sorta added up to him thinking it.

But he was wrong. "OF ALL THE PEOPLE!" He cried out as he flopped onto his bed.

He curled up and wiped his tears away. "Stupid Mabel… stupid Gideon."

Mabel stepped into the room grinning, then instantly frowning at the sight of Dipper. "Dipper?"

"Go away…."

"What's wrong?" She sat next to him.

"You and Gideon kissing."

She looked disgusted. "What are you talking about!?"

"On the warehouse!" He practically shouted.

"I've been spadazzling the shack all day!" Now she just looked angry.

Dipper wasn't really paying attention when he walked up to the attic. "Oh…."

Who was the girl then? Dipper sighed and Mabel stood up, shaking her head disapprovingly. She then walked quickly out of their room. Dipper got up and went to shower.

Meanwhile Mabel went outside, to the back of the shack and began sobbing quietly. "Why would he even think that? Am I not giving him enough signs?" She sobbed until it got dark out. Then she went inside, up to the attic and crawled into her bed.

Dipper looked at her, then looked away. Her eyes were puffy. "Mabel…?"

"What…." She asked, turned away from him.

"Why were you crying?"

"I… wasn't… must be allergies." She said quickly.

Dipper knew she was lying but decided to stop. He turned away from her, falling asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You guys… you don't know how awesome it makes me feel that you appreciate my stories, it inspires me soooo much, thank you all, anyways My favourite scene to write of! Late night, scared Mabel, sleepy Dipper!))

The loud strikes of lightning started around 12. Mabel shivered. She was scared. She shrieked and covered her mouth as another strike lit up the room. She sat up, looking down at her blue robe then to Dipper. She didn't want to disturb him….

"CRACK!" Her eyes widen and she screamed, again covering her mouth. "Oh well Mabes. Desperate times call for desperate measures." She whispered.

"Dipper!" She whisper/yelled. He didn't move the slightest bit. She got up and slowly stepped over to Dipper's bed. She poked his face. "Dippy?"

He still didn't stir. She crawled onto his bed and under his covers. He was in his shorts, but oddly he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was still facing away from her. She wrapped her arms around him, undoing her robe so it opened slightly.

She grinned and pressed herself against his back. "Mm… your so warm dipping sauce."

He turned towards her, still asleep as lightning struck again. She squealed and jumped a little, her robe falling off. It was too dark to find it so she shrugged and pressed herself against him again. She felt weird.

She put her hand against her panties and felt a wet spot. She also felt something pressing against her hand, from Dipper's body. "Horny are we?" She whispered.

He groaned slightly and she slipped her arms around his neck. It was wrong to do this while he was asleep but…. She pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes. She opened her mouth and he hesitated before opening his. Dipper was awake.

He closed his eyes again and ran his hands up and down her body. She slid her tongue into his mouth and licked his tongue. He licked back. She slipped her hand into his boxers and gripped his package. He groaned and she pulled off his boxers.

He shook his head, pulling out of the kiss and grabbing her hand. "N-no M-Mabel… Please d-don't…."

She nodded and pulled her hand out, rubbing her face against his and closing her eyes. He closed his and yawned tiredly. They fell asleep in each others arms.

Pacifica sighed as she stepped into her cave. It wasn't much, but it was home. Now that Blu left her. Stupid blood lust. Pacifica wondered how such a thing could control her… it all happened so fast. They were kissing. Then she bit his neck. She was a vampire… but she never told him…. That wasn't all though. Vampires have this thing. "Blood lust."

It makes you… horny in a sense. It made Pacifica start jerking him off while she drank his blood. That was yesterday, he heard Blu's parents abandoned him when they learned what he was now… a vampire.

So she ruined his life great. Her parents would soon find out…. So she left, to her cave. It had a couch, tv, bed and even bathroom. She had a LOT of money. She laid in her bed and sobbed. "I ruined everything…."

Mark opened his eyes. They were aqua, which kinda suited the fact that he was floating down a river. "What the… where am I?"

He crawled onto the beach and stood up. His clothes almost instantly dried. "Whoa…"

All he remembered was his name is Mark. And of course common things, like basic math.

He looked into the water and at his reflection. Brown hair, aqua eyes, sky blue braces, and he was tall and skinny.

"I'm twelve…." He now remembered that.

He ran into the Forrest until he heard sobbing.

"Hello?" He asked not too loud.

The crying silenced and he walked into a cave.

"Who are you?" He turned around quickly to a bed, the bed containing Pacifica, sitting up, mascara dripping.

His eyes widened. "Mark… and who might you be? Goddess."

She blushed and stood on the ground. "Pacifica Northwest…."

"Why are you crying?"

"I ruined a relationship…."

"I can… I can't relate." He said quietly, sitting on the couch. "Hey… I don't have a place to stay."

Se nodded and laid on her bed. "Ok, you can stay Mark."


End file.
